The present invention relates generally garments for babies, and more specifically to a garment for preventing a baby from rolling over.
Because of the increased risk of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) for babies resting on their stomachs, it is desirable to place babies on their back while they rest. However, many babies have trouble resting comfortably on their back, and thus may roll over onto their stomach. Additionally, when a baby is having difficulty resting and sleeping on its back, some parents lay the baby on its stomach or side to calm the baby. Swaddling may help babies rest more comfortably on their backs, however, even when swaddled many babies can roll over onto their stomach as they rest.